111915 - So Long!
07:55 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 19:55 -- 07:55 AT: cara!!! its been super long :) 07:56 AC: _'m a frog. 07:56 AT: youre what 07:56 AC: _'m a frog. 07:57 AC: _'m just go_ng to sk_p the formal_t_es and get th_s on the table. 07:57 AC: _'m a frog r_ght now. we're all frogs. ser_os, nyarla, and _. 07:57 AC: we're all frogs. 07:57 AC: before you ask, _'m hopp_ng up and down on a phone. 07:57 AT: i 07:57 AT: what 07:57 AT: how 07:58 AC: we're cursed by the planet to be frogs. 07:58 AC: _ can't make th_s sh_t up. 07:58 AT: ohmyglub 07:58 AT: w h y 07:58 AC: _t's k_nda cool but we're po_sonous so don't come near us. 07:59 AT: how am i supposed to kiss you all back to normal then?? 07:59 AC: you don't, _ tr_ed to conv_nce m_lo's human mate _nto k_ss_ng me back to normal. 07:59 AC: she took to the fl_rt_ng well but when we f_nally got ready to do the deed she fa_nted. 07:59 AT: human mate? lila? 08:00 AC: no the taller one. 08:00 AC: _ d_dn't get her name. 08:00 AT: uuuuuh lara? 08:00 AC: no 08:00 AC: not that one e_ther 08:00 AC: who's lara? 08:00 AT: ?? 08:01 AT: theres only lila there on your team isnt there? 08:01 AC: no th_s. 08:01 AC: other one. 08:01 AT: theres another human? 08:01 AC: yes, h_s cous_n. 08:01 AC: maebee. 08:02 AT: whats a cousin? 08:02 AC: _ don't know 08:02 AC: her f_rst name, maybe? 08:02 AC: cous_n maebeee. 08:02 AC: _ mean, maebee. 08:03 AT: so 08:03 AT: you guys finally went to questing 08:03 AT: and libby... got you to the team? 08:11 AC: yeah. 08:11 AC: f_nally. 08:11 AT: well good because i feel like its a fucking trainwreck over there 08:11 AC: our quest_ng _nvolved me gett_ng teleported _nto the m_ddle of a f_ght between ser_os and the broodmaster. 08:11 AC: _t's a fuck_ng mess. 08:11 AC: _ hate _t. 08:11 AT: im talking to serios right now too 08:11 AC: _ want to go back to altern_a. 08:11 AT: another one???/ 08:11 AC: no, the old one. 08:11 AC: _ l_ved _n a desert before _ can do _t aga_n. 08:11 AT: no not alternia 08:11 AT: serios and nyarla 08:11 AC: yes another f_ght. 08:12 AC: apparently th_s one was for l_bby too. 08:12 AT: what the fuck 08:12 AC: whoopdee do everyone _n the game th_nks romanc_ng tw_nks _s a good plan. 08:12 AC: w2g. 08:13 AT: nyarla shouldnt be fucking interested in libby last i was AWARE 08:14 AT: i am fuming but im getting some of it from serios... did they tell you how were connecting teams? 08:19 AC: no not really 08:20 AC: he's not "_nterested" _n l_bby _ guess but he's st_ll nyarla so he can't let th_s go. 08:20 AT: i guess with the frog thing... 08:20 AT: im going to be talking to him because that makes me mad 08:20 AT: he didnt talk to me at all about it >:( 08:20 AC: th_s was way before the frog th_ng. 08:20 AT: and we setting up one person each team to communicate with the other teams 08:21 AT: im my teams person this round 08:21 AC: oh god what that sounds so bad. 08:21 AC: one person? 08:21 AT: yes so were not all shouting at each other 08:21 AT: we give each other daily reports, fill in the others in our team 08:21 AT: and dont get half stories 08:21 AC: hm. 08:21 AC: that sounds l_ke a good way to go about _t honestly. 08:22 AT: yes! 08:22 AC: as long as nobody's h_d_ng anyth_ng from anyone else. 08:22 AC: _'m not hav_ng a repeat of ton_ght. th_s _s regoddamnd_culous. 08:23 AT: yes it is ill ask you about it in a sec serios is telling me right now 08:28 AT: but other than this cluster howve you been 08:30 AC: th_s cluster _s how _'ve been 08:30 AC: other than th_s _'ve been on lorrea's planet 08:30 AC: and for the most part, _ spent most of my days _n peace and qu_et l_ke _ used to. 08:30 AC: _ taught some consorts how to wrestle. 08:31 AT: consorts? 08:31 AC: yeah. 08:31 AC: they're l_ke.. th_ngs. 08:32 AT: thiiings what? 08:32 AT: like on the lands? 08:35 AC: yeah 08:35 AC: l_ke 08:35 AC: the uuuuh 08:35 AC: monster people th_ng 08:36 AT: ... the minions? the ones you fight? 08:37 AC: no, the cool ones. 08:37 AT: oh okay 08:41 AC: the uh 08:41 AC: ones that don't attack you 08:41 AC: they're n_ce 08:41 AT: nice to know what theyre called 08:42 AT: i guess every land has some 08:47 AC: yeah _ guess so. 08:51 AT: sorry im getting distracted everything was fine a few hours ago... 08:51 AC: _t's f_ne th_s _s a mess now. 08:51 AC: _t's all good. 08:51 AC: _'m stuck _n a cage. 08:51 AT: i heard 08:52 AC: _t's a blast. 08:53 AT: is it or are you being sarcastic 08:54 AC: _ haven't dec_ded yet. 08:57 AT: let me know when you have 08:58 AT: maybe try pushing it over an edge? 08:59 AC: oh, man. 08:59 AC: that's a good _dea. 08:59 AC: _'m on the floor though. 09:00 AT: theres gotta be a bump somewhere that you could push it up against? 09:02 AC: there's another frog. 09:04 AT: thats not a bad plan 09:04 AT: maybe get everyone else helping you too? 09:08 AC: _ don't want out of th_s cage. 09:08 AT: oh have you decided you like it 09:09 AC: yeah. 09:09 AC: _ have my phone _n here and _ can look through my FOLDER FULL OF NUDES w_thout anyone bust_ng down my fuck_ng cage. 09:09 AT: ... cara. cara whats the point of that if youre a frog tho 09:10 AT: aesthetic??? 09:11 AC: what do you mean what's the po_nt 09:12 AT: like 09:12 AT: idk 09:12 AT: why do you have the nudes?? 09:14 AC: _'m ent_tled to nudes 09:15 AT: well yea 09:16 AT: but usually arent there... other reasons 09:16 AT: for having them 09:16 AT: other than just looking?? 09:16 AC: what k_nda reasons 09:16 AT: you kno what kind of reasons 09:17 AC: _'m l_ke s_x sweeps old aa_sha _ don't know noth_ng about noth_ng 09:18 AT: bullshit 09:20 AC: rude 09:21 AC: you th_nk _, a nub_le young troll, would l_e to you? 09:21 AC: the empress? 09:21 AT: if that young nubile young troll is named carayx yes 09:21 AC: the lack of trust _s tear_ng th_s team apart 09:22 AT: oh what i thought that already happened 09:24 AC: well yeah that happened. 09:26 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 21:26 -- 09:28 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 21:28 -- 09:31 AC: d_d you ragequ_t my l_fe 09:31 AT: oh no sorry 09:31 AT: trollian just uh 09:31 AT: closed i got a weird ad 09:31 AC: you got an ad? 09:31 AC: all the way out here? 09:32 AT: yea theres like 09:32 AT: a bunch of ads about sales and shit i think im getting... 09:32 AT: consort stuff 09:32 AC: oh man 09:32 AC: that's so cute 09:32 AT: i have tablet glasses but i think im gonna go back to the troogle glasses 09:34 AC: what's the d_fference 09:35 AT: the ones i have on havea shit ton of apps and basiclaly its a computer on my face 09:35 AT: troogle is just my phone 09:35 AT: but hands free 09:38 AC: oh. 09:38 AC: that sounds a lot more conven_ent tbh. 09:38 AC: why put a computer on your face? sounds l_ke a good way to rot your th_nkpan. 09:39 AT: i thought it was a good idea tbh 09:39 AT: but the tablet is better in my hands, my thoughts dont really translate onto notes well 09:49 AC: oh, yeah. 09:49 AC: alr_ght that makes sense. 09:50 AT: yes alchemize stuff its really nice! 09:51 AT: ill leave you to your nudes then 09:51 AC: _'ll g_ve _t a shot when _'m not a frog 09:51 AC: that's gross aa_sha 09:51 AC: that's super gross 09:52 AT: hey youre the one looking at them!! 09:52 AT: in your box of shame!! 09:53 AT: but good luck returning to normal 09:54 AT: ill troll you later! 09:54 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 21:54 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Carayx